Usuario discusión:Mike-GTA/Archivo 5
mike entra en el msn ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? ---- Enobras Hola Mike. Ya que los concursos han terminado, te recuerdo que debes quitas la }, para calificar el art. Saludos. -- 23:24 7 nov 2008 (UTC) Hecho, saludos desde SLP, Mexico. -- 16:46 8 nov 2008 (UTC) Imágenes Oye mike, borra las imágenes que yo subí (Fraka-sado 23:54 7 nov 2008 (UTC)) Concursos :Felicidades Mike. -- 00:06 10 nov 2008 (UTC) Gracias ... -- 01:30 10 nov 2008 (UTC) Se habían olvidado xD! Felicidades Mike. Otro en menos de 24 horas xD!. -- 19:47 10 nov 2008 (UTC) Gracias, gracias . -- 19:49 10 nov 2008 (UTC) soy un chico bueno Cumpli mi promesa -- 04:10 12 nov 2008 (UTC) Tienes razón, ya vez esforzándote siempre te va bien. Felicidades... XD -- 05:13 12 nov 2008 (UTC) Premio :Felicidades xD!. 22:13 18 nov 2008 (UTC) Thanks, thanks and more thanks. and sorry for my bad behavior... -- 22:31 18 nov 2008 (UTC) La imagen destacada Oye Mike, recuerdas que me dijiste que la imagen de San Fierro era Good y que la podía nominar para destacada, bueno la nomine y espero que gane. Ahh, vota por ella si quieres, no te presionare. --Yubel270797 03:17 23 nov 2008 (UTC) Jaden TH--Yubel270797 03:17 23 nov 2008 (UTC) Si, buena imagen ya voto por ella. Salu2=) -- 04:23 23 nov 2008 (UTC) Olle, pero votastes por la mia, haci que no puedes votar por la de el. *PD: No tengo el MSN, por problemas de instalacion, gracias al maldito Windows Live Messenger 9 Beta, si me vas a decir algo, dímelo a mi discucion. 02:22 27 nov 2008 (UTC) Concurso Noviembre Hola Mike, soy Masterman12, queria preguntarte si cualquiera puede ser jurado en este concurso mensual, ¿hay algún requisito para ello o no? Lo siento, pero acabamos de conseguir jues. Por lo que tendrás que esperarte hasta Diciembre, de todas formas, gracias por tratar de ayudar . Puedes anotarte como concursante. Y siempre que dejes algún comentario usa el botón http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200811.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png de firma . Salu2 -- 23:59 24 nov 2008 (UTC) Concurso Noviembre Te agradezco la ayuda, por ahora estoy pensando hacer dentro de poco una historia en el Proyecto Historias, para que no se pierda esta buena idea.--Masterman12 00:03 25 nov 2008 (UTC) OK. Suena genial!!!, si necesitas alguna ayuda o consejo, no dudes en preguntar . Salu2 -- 00:13 25 nov 2008 (UTC) 02:09 26 nov 2008 (UTC) Que te den... -- 02:10 26 nov 2008 (UTC) Advertencia mike esta advertencia no la hago como tu amigo si no como un administrador del GTE... acabas de insultar a un usuario eso es vandalismo, a la proxima t blokeo asi q por favor no t conviertas en un vandalo!!-- 02:11 26 nov 2008 (UTC) Okas, pero que DJ, me quite de su lista de amigos... En 5 min o modificare su pagina again. Salu2 -- 02:15 26 nov 2008 (UTC) :Que sirva de advertencia general para todos, como encuentre una cuenta títere, u os vea utilizarla en este wiki, os expulsaré indefinidamente el wiki, así que deja de utilizar la cuenta que has creado para seguir editando mientras que estás baneado, o entonces banearé las dos y las próximas si es que consigues crear más. ¡Y que sirva de aviso para aquellos que se creen intocables y tienen cuentas a docenas!--Bola (discusión) 16:46 27 nov 2008 (UTC) *No es buena idea meterse con un hacker... Si fuera tu lo pensaria Salu2. -- 19:03 27 nov 2008 (UTC) Otra mision buena .... Felicidades! Muchas, gracias. Pero es misión, no articulo XD. -- 16:47 30 nov 2008 (UTC) jeje gracias por la correccion... es q estoi hacndo varias cosas a la vez...:S felicidades ya van 2 al hilo!!-- 16:52 30 nov 2008 (UTC) ---- ¡¡¡Gane!!! ¡¡¡GANE!!! mi segundo premio en menos de 1 semana, jajaja es por el articulo destacado xD!!!-- 02:39 11 dic 2008 (UTC)